Tempting Fate
by L. K. Synthesis
Summary: Sephiroth is back and he has a wife, who is looking for their little boy Riku On top of than Hojo is still at large. This does not contain explicit graphic content, trust me I won't post it if it did. However there may be offensive material to some reader


_All characters are copyright their respective owners; this story was not written to make a Profit._

**_Authors Revisions note: _**_This story is now separated by preferences If you prefer a more adult version make sure you're reading the AFF version if you are one to sway more towards action and less Adult content make sure you're reading the FF version. Hopefully the classifycations are right now, I was having issues with that during the revision.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue: Escape form a mad scientist**

It wasn't fair, but what was in life he had made a specific deal with the mad man, he promised wouldn't try and escape if only he would leave his family out of his sick twisted plans. Recently the scientist had agreed but Hojo had been the one to break his side of the deal, how could Hojo dare take his beautiful wife and trap her here with him, he prayed to any god that would interfere to please help him, by any means possible. Apparently at the current time they thought this could be handled or were planning something huge, Hojo had most defiantly lost the faith of the dragoon's divine god, and to anger one such as him was just asking for it.

Sephiroth remembered when he first meet his wife to be, she was quite the Amazon, no man where she was from dare to treed her path or so much a challenge her life. She was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes. The way she held her dark red hair in braids that seemed to flow from the clip atop her head. The way her skin almost glowed with its pale beauty, and the cute leather breastplate combo that she always had on, and the contrasting moods that made her enemies flee in terror and the men around her warship the ground she walked on.

In fact they called her the goddess of the copper dragon, it didn't surprise him for the beast didn't dare question her commands and she treated them as if they were her children. Most were orphans their parents slain, they blessed with being hidden well enough not to be killed. Kia herself saved some. They were her pride and joy her clan of devastating copper dragons. Her beauty was enough to sway any male to armpit to challenge her for the right to so much as even date her. It became clear to the general that thou she was devastating he would be able to beat her no prob. He didn't know what drove him to believe such a thing but when he tried, unlike all the other men before him, he had succeeded.

Kia appeared to be slightly devastated by the event, she kept saying things like. "Do as you wish with me, it is your right." He never believed it was his choice rather or not she became his wife, so all he asked was she become his girlfriend until eater he or she can't stand to keep the relationship going. They were dating for about 1 year and 7 months when he decided to propose to her, she seemed so happy about the concept of marrying him. And today was suppose to be their 5th anniversary, the day she was suppose to spend with their only child, not trapped in a lab subjected to whatever torture the crazed mad man Hojo wished. He smiled to himself, the old man broke his end of the deal first, and this was going to be such fun.

He made a fist with one had, and banged on the tank. He was right since his promise Hojo had been fool enough to make the glass less sturdy in favor for more freedom when making the clones. He thin grabbed that fist with his other had and slammed his elbow in the glass causing a huge crack to form. He slammed his elbow in the glass once more shattering the whole tank completely. He instantly went over to examine his wife, besides some strange form of Matria imbedded in her flesh nothing else was amiss she was not chained down, she was only sedated, and would waken soon meaning he had little time to waste. After gently hosting her over his shoulder He grabbed his Mazumean and her Poleax and left before Hojo had a chance to notice their absence.

**-Nilbelham final heaven bar-**

Cloud looked at the paper he had in his hand, this was impossible, Sephiroth alive? It was there in black ink, the headline read 'General Sephiroth seen in icicle inn caring what appears to be a woman.' Curiously he read further,

'Eye whiteness report seeing Sephiroth carrying a sleeping woman up the stairs of icicle inn, the inn keeper says "Anyone's money is good ere as long as they don't wreck da joint." Authorities believe that this is not the same Sephiroth that tried to send Meteor hireling towards the earth, which means he is probably a weakling clone and nothing to worry about. However DNA tests on the remains of the Sephiroth that tried to summon Meteor were not that of the original Sephiroth. Scientists' believe that Hojo has a cloning lab somewhere in the thick ice of the mount ions that can only be reached either by foot or via mount ion passes hidden by thick sheets of ice.' "Hay, Vincent." He said hoping he hadn't yet finished helping Tifa kick out the drunkard.

Luckily there was still one stubborn drunk Tifa insisted on kicking out herself just to prove a point. "Yes?" he replayed in that monotone voice with absolutely no emotion what so ever.

"Check this out." Said cloud handing Vincent the paper, The Goth man looked it over murmuring something about it being good news that that wasn't the real Sephiroth trying to summon a destructive pile of rock, and it wouldn't bode well to make assumptions just because someone looks like Sephiroth. "Wouldn't hurt to check no?" said Cloud gaining Tifa's attention.

Vincent just glared at him, "And what if this isn't Sephiroth but a couple of newly weds on their honeymoon? It would be kind of rude to just sit there and say 'hi are you a clone planning on summoning a very powerful piece of rock and forcing it to crash into the earth ending all life including that of you pretty girl there'?"

Cloud hung his head in shame; Vincent had a very good point there. It would be rude to just sit there and ask outright but it still bothered him. "Well what if we just keep an eye on them?"

Vincent was shocked; thou he didn't show it, cloud actually said something smart for a change. And he had a good point it wouldn't be wise to go ignoring the fact tat the girl could just be under sanitizes or held against her will to discourage a crowd to form forming or making it look as if the person I question was harmless when it could very well be the opposite. "I'll go; I can keep better cover for observation."

"What does that mean?" said Tifa apparently not too happy about the word cover.

"It means I can maintain a lower profile." Said Vincent returning the death glare, causing Tifa to twitch and cower behind Cloud.

"Ok,' said Cloud. "It's settled; I'll call Cid on the..." Tifa laughed it papered as if cloud temporally forgot that Vincent had a set of black dragon wings for witch to fly, and that the Highwind would only draw a crowd.

**-Icicle inn-**

Sephiroth was lying on the bed next to his wife; he gently creased her cheek as she started to stir from her slumber. Her sea blue eyes looked at him. Kia lifted a hand to her eyes to wipe away ant form of illusion she though she saw, but it had no effect and she couldn't be happier about it. With a squeal of delight she tackled her beloved, she hadn't seen him in at lest three years.

Sephiroth chuckled at his wife's boundless happiness, and hugged her. He so missed his goddess, but he was worried and so was she. They had to find their son; there was no telling what could happen to the boy. He looked out the window at the snow, there had to be someone out there willing to help them find Riku.

Yet tonight was a time of rest, the wounds form the various injections had to heal over before they could dare the horrors of the world beyond. "Love?" she asked looking at him.

"I know" he whispered, "but we cant make it out of here when you are like this." Sephiroth lowered his lips onto hers fro a brief moment. "we must be at our best if we plain to make it through this." His feathery kisses were continued making Kia shiver and moan his name lightly.

It only took a short while for the two to be lost in their passion filled moment their worry's vanishing in that one moment. The cruelty of this would be the fact it would return when the afterglow faded but it eased them enough to get some rest. A rest they would need desperately if they hoped to venture in the most dangerous Territory.


End file.
